One-Shot Yaoi - Remontez le temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard
by LadyShadow22
Summary: One-Shot concours dont je me suis retirée. Vous savez quand vous avez appris à faire confiance à une personne jusqu'à en faire votre meilleur amis. Vous pensez que jamais rien ne vous sépara, même pas la mort ...et pourtant j'ai fait du mal à mon meilleur amis alors que j'avais confiance en lui. Ensemble, on partageait tout, nos fous rire ensembles on était comme des frères.


Vous savez quand vous avez appris à faire confiance à une personne jusqu'à en faire votre meilleur amis. Vous pensez que jamais rien ne vous sépara, même pas la mort ...et pourtant j'ai fait du mal à mon meilleur amis alors que j'avais confiance en lui. Ensemble, on partageait tout, nos fous rire ensembles on était comme des frères et pourtant ce fameux soir tout a dérapé...j'aurais tant voulut remonter le temps...afin de réparer mes erreur...mais malheureusement c'était trop tard...

Naruto et moi, c'était à la vie à la mort. Si l'un de vous avait un problème l'autre accourait pour l'aider. Les colles c'était ensembles, les devoirs tout les deux chez moi. Pourtant j'ai été un parfait idiot et je m'en suis rendus compte au dernier moment. Ce jour là il m'a annoncé qu'il m'aimait j'aurais dût dire quelque chose au lieu de le rejeter car ce fut les derniers mots qu'il me dit. J'aurais dût le retenir et l'embrasser au lieu de le laisser partir comme ça au courant les larmes aux yeux, je lui avait brisé le cœur...

___**Remonter le temps ...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...**_

C'était un début de printemps, les cerisiers étaient en fleurs. On avait finis de passer la période des examens blanc donc on allait partir en vacances. Moi, j'allais partir près de la mer avec ma famille quand à mes amis ils allaient passer les vacances ensembles. Je me dirigeais avec Naruto vers la salle de philosophie quand tout à coup il me prit le poignet m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.  
**  
********" - Naruto ? Un problème ?"**

Il était silencieux, me fixant avec ses yeux bleu. La bouche entrouverte comme pour essayer de dire quelques chose mais aucun mots n'arrivaient à sortir comme si il était bloqué ou qu'il devait dire quelque chose d'important.

******" - Je t'écoutes Naruto, dit-moi ce que tu as à me dire. Tu sais tu peux tout me dire, après tout je suis ton meilleur ami.****  
********- Et bien en fait...je voulais te dire que...****  
********- Oui, quoi donc ? Vas-y parle donc n'ai pas peur.****  
********- ...je voulais te dire que je t'aime ! Voilà ! Je t'aime Sasuke-kun ! Il cria ceci. Je suis amoureux de toi !"****  
**  
Je lui fit lâcher l'emprise sur mon poignet, je n'en revenais pas...Il m'aimait ? C'était pas possible... lui amoureux ? Et de moi en plus ? Non, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Je n'avais aucun sentiments pour lui, je n'était pas homosexuelle. Il avait osé me cacher ça ? Il m'avait mentis et avait trahi ma confiance, moi son meilleur amis. Mes yeux montraient à présent de la haine et de la colère, je détestais, je le détestais. Sa trahison avait signé la fin de notre amitié à jamais. Je vis ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse et d'un coup les larmes sortirent. Il partit en courant me laissant tout seul comme un idiot...

Je ne le revis pas de la journée, je passa l'après-midi à jouer au basket avec mes amis. Je sortis du gymnase et croisa Sakura, mon amie d'enfance. Elle était lesbienne et sortait avec Hinata Hyûga. Je les trouvaient trop mignonne ensemble, elles formaient un magnifique couple. Elle embrasse sa chérie puis m'entraîna dans un coin pour parler seul à seul.

******'" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ?****  
********- Tu as revus Naruto depuis ce matin ?****  
********- Euh non pourquoi ?****  
********- Oh comme ça. Et sinon il te l'a avoué ? Elle croisa les bras.****  
********- Hein de quoi tu parles ?****  
********- Je parles de ses sentiments, alors ?****  
********- Oui, il me l'a avoué mais...****  
********- Mais...Tu la rejeté ?****  
********- Oui"**

Je pris une gifle violente de la part de Sakura. Elle me cria dessus en me traitant de tout les noms possibles tout en me secouant par ma chemise. Elle me disait que j'étais un idiot, un crétin, un sans cœur, un salaud, un enfoiré, que je ne méritais pas d'être son amis après lui avoir brisé le cœur d'un tel façon, que c'était dégueulasse, que je le regretterais un jour et que ce jour là je me mordrait les doigts... D'un côté elle avait eus raison je l'avais regretter et maintenant je m'en mors les doigts, jamais je ne me pardonnerais pour mon geste, j'étais un beau salaud. Et jamais je ne pourrais réparer mes erreurs...  
_  
____**Si j'avais sut**____**ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais sûrement vite fait demi-tour ...**_

Alors que Sakura continuait de me secouer de toutes ces personnes, on entendit un cris aigus. : AHH A L'AIDE ! POLICE ! Sakura me lâcha sans aucune délicatesse et accourus vers la source du bruit. Bientôt en quelques secondes tout les élèves sortirent du lycée et allèrent vers l'endroit où était partis Sakura. Je me releva en enlevant la poussière sur mes vêtements et partis voir ça de plus près...Une scène horribles, l'odeur du sang qui coulait sur le sang, un drap recouvrant un corps, je vis le collier de Naruto par terre et brisé en milles morceaux. La police et les pompiers étaient là. Tout le monde était choqué, certains pleurait et criait...Il s'était suicider... je retenus mes larmes pour ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Sakura m'aperçut et devant tout le monde elle se mit à me hurler dessus.

******" - TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! IL T'AVAIT DIT QU'IL T'AIMAIT ! POURQUOI TU NE LUI A RIEN DIT PAUVRE CON ! T'ES VRAIMENT UN SANS CŒUR ! TU MÉRITERAIS PAS DE VIVRE ! REGARDE CE QU'IL A FAIT A CAUSE DE TOI ! TU L'A REJETTE ET IL S'EST TUE CAR TU NE L'AIMAIT PAS MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT UN SALAUD ! J'ESPÈRE QUE TU LE REGRETTERAS TOUTE TA VIE ET QUE JAMAIS TU NE TROUVERA LE BONHEUR POUR PAYER D'EN AVOIR GÂCHE UN ! CONNARD ! Hurla Sakura en plein milieu de la cour. »**

La cours réunit de tout les élèves encouraient Sakura. Il me huait, m'insultait, me criait dessus, ils s'étaient tous lié contre moi... dans ma main caché je tenais le fameux collier que je serrais fort entre la paume de ma main à en saigner. Ce sang c'était mes larmes, ces larmes que ne voulait pas montrer devant tout le monde car j'avais peur qu'on me rejette si j'avais avoué aimé Naruto. Je partis la tête baissé et silencieux. Un couteau était planté dans mon cœur, le cœur blessé comme mourant à petit feu. Je m'assis dans un coin dans le noir et ouvrit ma main afin de regarder le collier, le seul souvenir qu'il me restait de lui. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues venant se mêler au sang. Je l'avais perdus.. il n'était plus là. Si j'avais s'eu ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais sûrement vite fait demi-tour ...mais maintenant c'était trop tard, il était partit. Si il y avait un moyen de remonter le temps je l'aurais fait. Je voudrais tant réparer mes erreurs mais c'est impossible. Je demande juste un pardon, juste un ...

******"- Désolé Naruto...de ne pas te l'avoir dit...je t'aime Naruto, je suis désolé...pardonne-moi... Mes larmes coulaient.**

Alors ne voyant plus qu'une solution à mon problème, je sortis de la poche de mon jean un canif et me coupa les veines. Ma vus commença à se troubler, de plus en plus noir à mesure que le sang coulait et puis d'un coup plus rien, mes yeux s'était fermé, clos à jamais... juste une chose, juste un dernier mot : pardonne-moi Naruto...

___**Remonter le temps ...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...**_  
**  
********" - Je t'écoutes Naruto, dit-moi ce que tu as à me dire. Tu sais tu peux tout me dire, après tout je suis ton meilleur ami.****  
********- Et bien en fait...je voulais te dire que...****  
********- Oui, quoi donc ? Vas-y parle donc n'ai pas peur.****  
********- ...je voulais te dire que je t'aime ! Voilà ! Je t'aime Sasuke-kun ! Je suis amoureux de toi !"****  
**

Je lui fit lâcher l'emprise sur mon poignet, je n'en revenais pas...Il m'aimait ? C'était pas possible... lui amoureux ? Et de moi en plus ? Non, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Et pourtant au fond de moi j'avais comme un trouble. Mon ventre, j'étais bizarre comme si j'avais des papillons dans mon ventre. Je le regarda à nouveau...Je vis ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse et d'un coup les larmes sortirent. Il partit en courant me laissant tout seul comme un idiot...Mais j'attrape son bras et le retenus en criant son nom. Il se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux. Je l'aimais, j'aimais moi aussi Naruto de tout mon cœur. J'encadra son visage entre ces mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime Naruto.

___**Si j'avais sut**____**ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais sûrement vite fait demi-tour ...**_


End file.
